The present invention is broadly directed to education and more specifically to religious study aids or scripture study aids used for educational purposes and enjoyment.
There exist a wide variety of subjects such as math, spelling, grammar, science, and the like, in which study aids are known to improve rate of learning and retention of information. A popular study aid category is scripture study aids, which assist in teaching information contained within religious texts.
Scripture study aids cover a large variety of texts including the Bible, Apocrypha, Tanakh, Qur'an, Veda, Tipitaka and Book of Mormon. For example, in a version of a popular scripture study aid, 1,500 Bible verses are stored in a portable electronic device. By choosing a category, the device then will display corresponding verses. The Life Discipler is adept at teaching passages of scripture that relate by category, but contains only a small sample of the Bible's 31,102 total verses.
Other scripture study aids, such as Ruth's Scripture Treasures and Our Daily Bread Promise Box utilize a deck of cards that contain a Bible verse written on each card. The cards can be sorted into categories or selected randomly to create variety. These study aids are ideal for improving memory, but are also restricted to a small sample of verses.
The above study aids and others of this genre emphasize well-known passages of scripture. While an element of randomness is present, the scope of study never changes. These study aids all help in memorizing certain portions of scripture.
However, there exists a need for dynamic and comprehensive aspects in scripture study, namely, it is needed to randomly select a study passage from any desired number of passages, and after personally optimizing a study of the passage, it is needed to share the results of the study with peers for collaboration and feedback.